Grade der Schweizer Armee
Die Bezeichnungen der Grade in der Schweizer Armee (Äquivalent zu Dienstgrade in Österreich und Deutschland) wurden durch das Parlament in Militärgesetz (MG) festgelegt. Der Bundesrat kann für die Mannschaft und die Unteroffiziere weitere e einführen. Von diesem Recht hat er für die Armee XXI in der Verordnung über die Organisation der Armee (VOA) vom 26. November 2003 Gebrauch gemacht, welcher seit 1. Januar 2011 durch eine Anpassung von überflüssig geworden ist. Für die Änderung der Offiziersgrade ist eine Gesetzesänderung durch das Parlament notwendig. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Streitkräften tragen die Angehörigen der Luftwaffe der Schweizer Armee dieselben Gradbezeichnungen und Abzeichen wie die Angehörigen des Heeres. Einführung Allgemeines Wer in einen bestimmten Grad befördert wurde, behält ihn auch dann, wenn er/sie die Funktion nicht mehr innehat (gilt für Fachoffiziere erst nach 6 Funktionsjahren). Aus der Militärdienstpflicht entlassene Angehörige der Armee können ihren zuletzt getragenen Grad mit dem Zusatz «ausser Dienst» (Abkürzung: «a D») weiterführen. Die Bezeichnungen der Grade sind in den und sowie anderen Bereichen der Armee wie der Führungsunterstützungsbasis oder der Logistikbasis der Armee identisch. Weiblichen Soldaten stehen alle Funktionen offen. Sie führen die Gradbezeichnungen ihrer männlichen Kameraden; das heisst, es gibt keine Bezeichnungen wie «Wachtmeisterin» oder «Hauptfrau». Fachoffiziere Der (kurz: Fachof) ist im schweizerischen Milizsystem ein Angehöriger der , der e oder der höheren Unteroffiziere, der auf Grund besonderer Kenntnisse und nur wenn Bedarf vorhanden, für einen Einsatz oder dauerhaft zum Offizier ernannt wurde. Ausgenommen davon sind die Berufsunteroffiziere, diese können selbst bei höchster Befähigung aufgrund gesetzlicher Vorschriften keinen Offiziersgrad erreichen. Fachoffiziere haben im Hintergrund mindestens den Grad eines Oberleutnants, dieser ist jedoch nicht sichtbar, sondern nur im Personalinformationssystem der Armee hinterlegt, er wird jedoch nach der Bezeichnung "Fachoffizier" meist in Klammern aufgeführt. Generalstabsoffiziere Der s offizier (Gst Of) kann sowohl ein Miliz- wie ein Berufsoffizier sein. Er ist Teil des Korps der Generalstabsoffiziere und wird für besondere Stabsaufgaben im Wechsel mit Kommandojahren eingesetzt. Generalstabsoffiziere bekleiden Offiziersgrade zwischen und mit dem Zusatz i Gst für im Generalstab (unter bestimmten Umständen, wenn zB die minimale Anzahl von Gradjahren als Hauptmann noch nicht erreicht wurde, gibt es auch noch Hptm i Gst). Auf der Aussennaht der Hose des Ausgangsanzuges tragen sie einen . Im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Offizieren in Stäben sind die Generalstabsoffiziere alle ehemalige Kompaniekommandanten und verfügen somit über langjährige Führungserfahrung. Sie durchlaufen eine Zusatzausbildung und übernehmen höhere Kommandos sowie Schlüsselfunktionen in den Stäben grosser Verbände. Rotkreuzdienst Angehörige des dem Schweizerischen Roten Kreuz (SRK) unterstellten und der Armee zur Zusammenarbeit zugewiesenen Rotkreuzdienstes (RKD) sind keine Angehörigen der Armee. Sie tragen jedoch die Uniform und Gradabzeichen der Armee. Die Dienstgrade sind durch den Zusatz «RKD» gekennzeichnet (z. B. Wm RKD). Gradbezeichnungen In der Schweizer Armee gibt es folgende Grade: Grade der Mannschaft ; (Rekr; französisch recrue, italienisch recluta) : Er trägt kein Gradabzeichen. ; (Sdt; französisch soldat, italienisch soldato) : In der Praxis richtet sich die Bezeichnung meist nach der . So gibt es unter anderem Aufklärer (Aufkl), (Inf), (Gren), (Kan), (Pi), Motorfahrer (Motf) oder (San Sdt). In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Private bzw. Private E-1 bezeichnet (Pte). ; (Gfr; appointé, appuntato) : Im Gegensatz zur wird er nicht automatisch, sondern erst bei speziellen Ereignissen verliehen. : In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Private bzw. Private E-2 bezeichnet (Pte). Vor einigen Jahren wurde noch die aus der britischen Tradition stammende Bezeichnung Lance Corporal (LCpl) verwendet. ; (Obgfr; appointé-chef, appuntato capo) : Neuer Grad seit 1. Januar 2004. Er dient als oder während des Praktikums. Weiter als Offiziersanwärter in der Offiziersschule (OS) ohne Erfahrung als Gruppenführer. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Private First Class bezeichnet (PFC). Mit der Weiterentwicklung der Armee (WEA) (frühestens ab 2018) soll der Grad Obergefreiter abgeschafft werden . Grade der Unteroffiziere Anmerkung: Seit der Armeereform 95 (Ausgangsanzug 95) sind die Gradabzeichen der Gefreiten, Unteroffiziere und höheren Unteroffiziere nicht mehr auf der Uniform aufgenäht (siehe ) sondern in die integriert. ; (Kpl; caporal, caporale) : Seit dem 1. Januar 2004 werden Fach-Unteroffiziere wie zum Beispiel die Post- oder ABC-Unteroffiziere zum Korporal befördert. Vor diesem Datum waren Korporäle Gruppenführer. Neu absolvieren sie keine Führungsausbildung und führen auch keine Gruppe mehr. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Corporal bezeichnet (Cpl). (Alle Gruppenführer im Grad eines Korporals wurden ab 2004 bei ihrer nächsten Dienstleistung zum Wachtmeister befördert.) ; (Wm; sergent, sergente) : Bis 1. Januar 2004 Grad des Zugführer-Stellvertreters; seit 1. Januar 2004 neu für Gruppenführer oder Wagenkommandanten (zum Beispiel Geschützführer). Im Praktikum Anwärter auf einen höheren Unteroffizier wie Feldweibel und Fourier. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Sergeant bezeichnet (Sgt). ; (Obwm; sergent-chef, sergente capo) : Neuer Grad seit 1. Januar 2004 für Zugführerstellvertreter; Grad der während des Praktikums in der Rekrutenschule. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Sergeant First Class bezeichnet (SFC). Grade der höheren Unteroffiziere ; (Fw; sergent-major, sergente maggiore) : Seit 1. Januar 2004 nur noch für technische Feldweibel vorgesehen. Alle Einheitsfeldweibel im Grad eines Feldweibels werden bei ihrer nächsten Dienstleistung zu Hauptfeldweibeln befördert. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Sergeant Major bezeichnet (SGM/Sgt Maj). ; (Four; fourrier, furiere) : In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Quartermaster Sergeant bezeichnet (QMS). Seit 1. Januar 2004 wurde dem Gradabzeichen des Fouriers ein Querbalken angefügt. Damit wird klargestellt, dass Fourier und Hauptfeldweibel in der Hierarchie gleichwertige Grade sind. ; (Hptfw; sergent-major chef, sergente maggiore capo) : Neuer Grad seit 1. Januar 2004 für den Einheitsfeldweibel. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Chief Sergeant Major bezeichnet (CSM). ; (Adj Uof; adjudant sous-officier, aiutante sottufficiale). : Der Adj Uof kann entweder Berufsunteroffizier oder in Milizfunktion Logistikzugführer, Chef Mechaniker oder Unfallpikettzugführer sein. Als Berufsunteroffizier ein Ausbilder auf spezifischem Fachbereich. (z. B. Chef Sport, …) In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Warrant Officer bezeichnet (WO). ; (Stabsadj; adjudant d'état-major, aiutante di stato maggiore) : Als Berufsunteroffizier normalerweise der Einheitsberufsunteroffizier, Chef Fachausbildung, Chef Fachbereich oder Klassenlehrer an der Unteroffiziersschule sowie dem höheren Unteroffizierslehrgang. In der Milizverwendung im Stab eines Bataillons für die Unteroffiziersbelange zuständig und gleichzeitig auch Fähnrich. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Staff Warrant Officer (bn) bezeichnet (SWO). ; (Hptadj; adjudant-major, aiutante maggiore) : Neuer Grad seit 1. Januar 2004. Führungsgehilfe eines Schulkommandanten oder Brigadekommandanten. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Master Warrant Officer (bde) bezeichnet (MWO). ; C (Chefadj; adjudant-chef, aiutante capo) : Neuer Grad seit 1. Januar 2004. Führungsgehilfe eines Kommandanten einer Territorialregion, Kdt Heer, Kdt Luftwaffe oder CdA. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Chief Warrant Officer (div) bezeichnet (CWO). Grade der Offiziere Subalternoffiziere ; (Lt; lieutenant, tenente) : Der Leutnant ist der unterste Offiziersgrad. Im Gegensatz zur «Armee-95»-Zeit wird ein Zugführer nach seinem praktischen Dienst nicht mehr automatisch befördert, sondern bleibt während zwei Wiederholungskursen oder maximal 4 Jahren Leutnant. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Second Lieutenant bezeichnet (2Lt). ; (Oblt; premier-lieutenant, primotenente) : Der Oberleutnant ist in der Regel ein Zugführer. Der Grad wird dem Leutnant nach zwei Wiederholungskursen «geschenkt», gute Qualifikationen vorausgesetzt. Diese Abstufung ermöglicht es (wieder), die Erfahrung eines Zugführers abzuschätzen. : Weiter kann er ein angehender Kompaniekommandant (Hauptmann) sein, der entweder im praktischen Dienst ist oder aufgrund einer Bewährung noch nicht befördert wurde. In Grundausbildung und Fachgrundausbildung wird oft ein Oblt als eingesetzt. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als First Lieutenant bezeichnet (1Lt). Hauptleute ; (Hptm; capitaine, capitano) : Häufig hat ein Hauptmann die Funktion eines Kompanie- bzw. eines Batteriekommandanten (Artillerie und Fliegerabwehr), er kann aber auch in einem Stab tätig sein. : Als Berufsoffizier oft Einheitsberufsoffizier; Klassenlehrer an einer Offiziersschule. : In Auslandseinsätzen wird er als Captain bezeichnet (Capt). Stabsoffiziere ; (Maj, bzw. Maj i Gst; major, maggiore) : Im Stab eines Bataillons mit verschiedener Funktion. (Stellvertreter, S1-7). Kann unter bestimmten Umständen auch Bataillonskommandant sein. : Als Berufsoffizier oft Einheitsberufsoffizier; Klassenlehrer an einer Offiziersschule oder im Stab der Schule. In Milizfunktion Einteilung als Kommandant einer Stabskompanie oder Offizier im Stab eines Bataillons bzw. eines Grossen Verbandes (Br oder Ter Reg) : In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Major bezeichnet (Maj). ; (Oberstlt bzw. Oberstlt i Gst; lieutenant-colonel, tenente colonello) : Kommandant eines Bataillons. Offizier im Stab eines Grossen Verbandes (Br oder Ter Reg). In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Lieutenant Colonel bezeichnet (LTC/Lt Col). ; (Oberst bzw. Oberst i Gst; colonel, colonello) : War früher der Regimentskommandant. Seit die Regimenter mit der Armee XXI per 1. Januar 2004 abgeschafft wurden, führt er in seltenen Fällen ein Bataillon. Meist in Stäben von Grossen Verbänden (Br od. Ter Reg), Brigadekommandant-Stellvertreter. : Als Berufsoffizier normalerweise der Schulkommandant einer Schule. In Auslandeinsätzen wird er als Colonel bezeichnet (Col). Höhere Stabsoffiziere Höhere Stabsoffiziere (HSO) tragen auf der Aussennaht der Ausgangshose zwei schwarze n. Oberbefehlshaber der Armee In Friedenszeiten gibt es keinen Oberbefehlshaber, wohl aber einen Chef der Armee (CdA) im Range eines Korpskommandanten. Seit dem 1. Januar 2017 ist Philippe Rebord offiziell Armeechef. Er führte dieses Amt seit dem Rücktritt von André Blattmann. Fachoffiziere Gradabzeichen Die Gradabzeichen der Armee sind unterteilt in * die Stoffabzeichen für den Ausgangsanzug (auf beiden Schultern getragen; oben im Bild links) und * die Klettabzeichen für den Dienst- und Kampfanzug (nur auf dem rechten Kragenspiegel und der Kopfbedeckung getragen, auf dem vom Soldaten aus gesehen linken Kragenspiegel ist die Truppengattung gemäss Einteilung ablesbar; oben im Bild rechts). Seit dem 1. Januar 2006 werden die metallischen Grad- und Funktionsabzeichen (Spiegel), sowie die Namensschilder durch Stoffabzeichen (Klett) ersetzt, welche den NATO-Standards entsprechen. Inoffiziell ist der Grund für die Anpassung an die Stoffabzeichen der NATO ein relativ simpler: Die Metallabzeichen am Kampfanzug haben die Strahlung der Nachtsichtgeräte überdeutlich reflektiert, was einen Nachteil im Gefecht darstellte. Seit einiger Zeit werden die Metallabzeichen vom Schweizer Zivilschutz verwendet. Allerdings werden auch dort immer mehr Stoffabzeichen verwendet. Die metallenen Abzeichen werden an den Jacketts der Eliteverbände des schweizerischen s noch verwendet. Truppengattungsfarben In der Schweizer Armee ist die Verwendung von Truppengattungsfarben ( n) gebräuchlich. Farben der Achselschlaufen und des Kragenspiegels Es gibt folgende Farben für die Achselschlaufen und Kragenspiegel (Reihenfolge und Bezeichnungen nach „Schweizer Armee 2006“): ;Truppengattungen * dunkelgrün: Infanterie * gelb: Panzertruppen * rot: Rettungstruppen und Artillerie * königsblau: Luftwaffe (Flieger- und Fliegerabwehrtruppen) * schwarz: e, Genietruppen, Führungsunterstützung * silbergrau: Übermittlungs- und Führungsunterstützungstruppen * bordeauxrot: Logistiktruppen * blau: Sanitätstruppen * grau: Militärische Sicherheit * senfgelb: ABC-Abwehrtruppen ;Dienstzweige * schwarz: Generalstabsdienst, Militärischer Nachrichtendienst, Armeeseelsorge, Bereitschaftsdienst * violett: * orange: ;Weitere Dienste * hellblau: UNO-Militärbeobachter Béretfarben Grundsätzlich richtet sich die Farbe des Bérets nach der Farbe der Truppengattung. Es gibt jedoch Abweichungen, da man zum Beispiel silbergraue oder gelbe Bérets für zu unpraktisch hält. Angehörige betroffener Truppen werden in der Regel mit schwarzen Bérets ausgerüstet. Somit gibt es folgende Farben für die Bérets: * schwarz: Generalstabsdienst, Territorialdienst, Panzer, Genie, Rettung, Übermittlung/Führungsunterstützung, ABC-Abwehr, Militärischer Nachrichtendienst, Militärjustiz, Armeeseelsorge, Bereitschaftsdienst, Sport, Swisscoy (Ab Kontingent 27) * grün: Infanterie, Militärmusik * rot: Artillerie * dunkelblau: Luftwaffe * blau: Sanitätstruppen, Rotkreuzdienst * bordeauxrot: Logistiktruppen (Versorgung, Material, Transporte, Veterinäre) * grau: Militärische Sicherheit * hellblau: Friedensförderungseinsatz für die UNO Weblinks * Flyer Gradstrukturen der Schweizer Armee mit deutschen, französischen und italienischen Bezeichnungen (Website der Schweizer Armee; PDF-Datei; 602 kB) * Reglement 51.009/III dfie: Abzeichen der Schweizer Armee. Insignes de l’Armée suisse. Distintivi dell’Esercito svizzero. Insignia of the Swiss Armed Forces. Gültig ab 1. Januar 2008, Stand am 1. Juli 2008 (Website der Schweizer Armee; PDF-Datei; 1.53 MB) * Funktionsbeschreibung der Mannschafts- und Unteroffiziers-Dienstgrade seit Abschluss des Projekts „Armee XXI“ * Aufgabensammlung, um die Abzeichen und Ränge zu verinnerlichen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Dienstgrad (Schweizer Armee)